Nagareboshi
by Tiuni-Chan
Summary: A jovem Haruno havia cometido um erro fatal que mudou sua vida. Entretando uma estrela cadente a encorajou de seguir em frente e realizar seu maior sonho.


**Nagareboshi.**

* * *

**Gênero:** Romance (SasuSaku,) OneShot/SongFic, UA.

**Sinopse: **A jovem Haruno havia cometido um erro fatal que mudou sua vida. Entretando uma estrela cadente a encorajou de seguir em frente e realizar seu maior sonho.

**Disclaimer: **O mangá Naruto não me pertence. A Sakura e Sasuke também não, mas resolvi pegá-los emprestado.

A música pertencente a essa SongFic é a que dá o nome a mesma. Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~ da Banda japonesa Home Made Kazoku. Ela já foi encerramento da primeira temporada de Naruto shippuuden e sempre fui muito fã dela.

Por ultimo, quero rezar para que certa pessoa goste da fic! Pis ela é um dos meus presente para o amigo secreto que ocorreu na comunidade Defenders Of The Deep Love. É toda sua amiga secreta! *------*

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**ミ ***

Estrelas... Corpo brilhoso cheio de encanto... Quantas vezes já me surpreendi olhando-as brilhar no céu? Milhões de pontinhos brancos radiando entre o imenso e obscuro céu, neste infinito universo. Algo tão simples que cativa demasiadamente. Não é a toa que elas simbolizam tantos momentos, eventos e talvez... Sonhos e promessas.

Sinto-me confortada enquanto olho-as. Embora uma distância incalculável nos separe, prendo-me a elas como se alguma no meio de tantas me pertencesse. Era para pertencer, era o que queria que fosse verdade. Mas infelizmente estrelas, ou no meu caso, estrelas cadentes, mudam de lugar e dificilmente parecem no céu sendo muito mais distantes que as outras, levando meus sonhos e promessas para quem sabe onde.

-

**Sora wo miagereba**

_Quando olho para o céu,_**  
Hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru**

_Vejo estrelas que me confortam._**  
Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini**

_Estrelas que emitem diversos tipos de luz,_**  
Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

_Como as pessoas das multidões desse planeta._**  
Sono naka de boku mo**

_Isso mesmo, e é por isso_**  
Hitoki wa kagayaitetainda**

_Que quero brilhar ao menos uma vez._**  
Me wo tojite kokoroni chikau**

_Fecho meus olhos e faço um pedido no fundo de minha alma_**  
Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

_Confio meu sonho àquela estrela cadente._

-

Levantei-me às seis horas da manhã como de costume, todos da casa ainda dormiam e fui tomar meu café matinal. Peguei a caneca com o líqüido ainda quente e sentei-me na varanda do segundo andar, a brisa calma e levemente fria passavam como caricias pelo meu rosto. Não havia estrelas no céu a essa hora, então mirei as casas ainda quietas a minha frente. Estavam todas magicamente ornamentadas com cores alegre e enfeites comemorativos, as pequenas redes de lâmpadas recobrindo-as dava-nos uma previa de como elas iriam brilhar a noite.

Enfim, era Natal. Época, como dizem, de esperanças e união. Evento que mais uma vez as estrelas simbolizavam, como no pico da arvore de Natal na sala. Como esse clima me contagiava antigamente, como me alegrava. Hoje, o que posso dizer?, me dói lembrar de ocorridos passados.

Eu, Haruno Sakura, a menina de Tóquio, mudou bastante desde o Natal de quando tinha quinze anos. O que acontecera? Nem eu mesma entendo direito. Sei apenas que fiz uma promessa para mim mesma: O traria de volta juntamente com seu perdão. Mas o que importa isso hoje? Não queria ser uma sem palavra, mas me convenci que lutar por isso seria praticamente impossível. Só que hoje, acordei com algo estranho pulsando no peito e na mente, querendo acordar essa promessa e esse meu desejo, algo estranho que me movia.

Terminei o café e voltei para o quarto, onde passei o resto do dia completamente inquieta. Não entendia, mas a dor que foi implantada no meu coração após_ ele_ ter concretizado seu ato impulsivo, parecia ter superioridade e capacidade de mandar em todas as minhas vontades. Quando enfim a noite caiu, olhei para a janela e encarei o céu estrelado. A dor mandava, e a luminosidade daquelas estrelas reluzindo apenas confirmava, precisava-me banhar em nostalgia, como fazia antigamente, após a partida _dele._

-

**Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

_Nesse parque que venho sempre__._**  
Yake ga mieru**

_Posso ver o mais belo..._**  
Suberidai no ue**

_...por do sol._**  
Mukashi kara boku no toku touseki**

_Esse que sempre foi meu lugar especial._**  
Nayami ga areba kokoni kuru desu**

_Sempre que estava mal, vinha pra cá._**  
Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

_E desde então, envolvido por este sonho._**  
Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

_Não sou capaz de me realizar._**  
Moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten**

_Talvez seja o fim._**  
Nante yowane haite**

_Essa voz fraca que ressoa..._**  
Supaisu shisou no hi mo aru**

_quando tudo parece dar errado. _

**...**

O por do sol já tinha terminado quando a dor que remexia meu peito, "ordenou" que eu saísse de casa. Andei pelas ruas, era mesmo incrivelmente mágico como a diversidade de luzes piscando marcavam e encantavam.

O lugar aonde eu iria não era muito longe de onde morava. Quando cheguei lá, constatei que ele estava exatamente como das outras vezes que vim, nada havia mudado. Aquele era o parque da minha infância, meus melhores momentos foram vividos ali, no meio daqueles brinquedos, sobre aquele gramado vivo, com aquela brisa saudável, e com as pequenas folhas de sakuras caindo-me pelo rosto. Naquela época eu podia dizer que era mesmo feliz, que tinha a melhor das companhias ao meu lado que sempre me fazia rir e sonhar nas noites de céu estrelado, fazendo com que cada composição daquele parque se tornar sonhos reais.

Essa minha companhia tinha nome, claro. Uchiha Sasuke, meu melhor amigo de infância. Éramos vizinhos, mas, mais parecíamos irmãos, pois sempre andávamos juntos, sempre brincando e, dividindo os momentos juntos, como verdadeiros melhores amigos. A medida que crescíamos, tornávamos mais confidentes um do outro. Eu realmente achava que nada poderia quebrar o laço que nos mantinha unidos, mas infelizmente não foi o que aconteceu.

Avistei no mesmo lugar o marcante banco de madeira na praça, me aproximei e sentei e todas as lembranças que parecia adormecidas dentro de mim, voltaram intensamente.

Não compreendia racionalmente meu erro, o modo como reagi. Nós tínhamos quinze anos e havíamos combinamos de passar a véspera de Natal no parque, olhando as estrelas e prevendo possíveis acontecimentos do novo ano. Só que ele não apareceu, e eu fui terrivelmente estúpida e egoísta, enquanto ele apenas pensava em ficar perto de mim. No dia seguinte, nos dois discutimos.

-

-

_- Era tarde, sabia? Eu estava sozinha lá. Poderia ter acontecido algo comigo. – Eu berra encarando aquelas orbes negras. – Pensava que você preocupava-se um pouco com seus amigos. Mas nem sequer me avisou que não iria mais._

_E ele apenas me encarava. Percebi intrigada que sua expressão facial mudava. De um olhar impassível e surpreso brotava um olhar frio e desprezível. Então vieram suas palavras._

_Estava com raiva, mas confesso que nem ao menos fiquei para ouvir seus argumentos e iniciei minha saída deixando-o falar atrás de mim._

_- Enquanto eu simplesmente implorava para meus pais não aceitarem uma promessa de emprego em outra cidade para não perder toda uma amizade conquistada aqui, eu escuto simplesmente uma garota acusar-me como se eu fosse uma pessoa sem coração. – Expressou-se secamente._

_Eu fiquei extremamente surpresa com o que falava. Tentei pedir desculpa ou falar qualquer outra coisa, entretanto foi ele que deixou o lugar primeiro, totalmente decepcionado com sua amiga de infância._

_-_

_-_

A amiga de infância que não sabia mais nutria muito mais que uma amizade por tal. Hoje tento conscientizar-me que o que ocorreu foi um acesso de ciúmes que tive, o motivo nem eu mesma sei. Só sei que ele e seus olhos negros mais seu sorriso de canto me deixavam boba, e ficar distante dele para mim, era sufocador.

Não nos vimos durante uma semana e quando enfim recebi noticias, soube que ele já tivera partido. Seus pais aceitaram o convite de emprego e eu tinha perdido meu melhor amigo por causa de uma idiota briga. Como coisas tão banais podem destruir coisas tão valiosas?

Eu o amava, mas acabei perdendo mais que o amor que queria conquistar, perdi sua amizade. Egoísta, extremamente egoísta. E ainda jurei para mim naquele bando de matéria, que o traria de volta. Era meu sonho, olhar naqueles olhos negros e dizer o quão arrependida estava, a quão imatura era e tentar conseguir somente um perdão, nada mais, era o que minha posição permitia. Confiei de todo meu coração, esse desejo a uma estrela cadente que cruzava o céu.

Porém, mais imaturo é esse meu desejo egoísta. O decepcionei e ainda quero o seu perdão? Todos esses anos me fazia essa mesma pergunta. Contudo, hoje a dor da solidão que me comandava, trouxe-me uma resposta. Sim, queria seu perdão e serei essa egoísta apaixonada, pois sei que toda nossa amizade é profunda demais para acabar-se com esse meu ato. Não é época de Natal? Então que as esperanças se renovem e que nós corrijamos nossos erros.

**..****.**

**  
Demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu**

_Mas então eu me lembro..._**  
Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

_...procurando aquela estrela cadente no céu estrelado._

**Shiisana koro no negai goto**

_O desejo que fiz quando era garoto,_**  
Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

_não mudou com passar do tempo._

-

Irei trás dele. Pela forma que esse desejo exerce sobre meu interior e que ficou tanto tempo adormecido, pela esperança de que agora estarei agindo corretamente. Seguindo esse instinto apaixonado e esse clima de renascença que brota em cada um em tal época do ano. Como as estrelas no céu, vou trazê-lo de volta e iremos brilhar renovados.

-

**Miageta sora ni musou no hoshi**

_Olhando para o céu, há incontáveis estrelas_  
**Ima mo mukashi mo kawaranaishi**

_O mesmo número que havia anos atrás__  
_**Yume wa hateshinaku kuruoshikute**

_Mas meus sonhos são impossíveis e loucos__  
_**Ano hoshi no you ni sugoku mabushii**

_Incrivelmente grande como aquela estrela_

...

Na manhã seguinte, que por sinal era véspera de Natal, acordei decidida. Eu iria até Konoha, cidade para onde o Sasuke havia ido morar. E choraria do jeito que sou sentimental, pediria seu perdão, me humilharia até, se fosse preciso. Se resolveria, era outra questão a se pensar. Poderia ser impossível, ser louco, mas essa decisão era intensa demais para esvazia-se. Quem entende afinal as loucuras que fazendo por causa desse sentimento louco que é o amor?

Preferia noite e então saí de cada dizendo apenas um "mãe não me espere para dormir" e fui exatamente com minha roupa do corpo, um pouco de dinheiro e meu sonho pulsando no peito. Antes de chegar até a rodoviária para pegar um ônibus, afinal Konoha não era tão longe de Tóquio, resolvi passar no parque novamente. Aquele lugar me dava forças e era o que precisava. Olhei cada detalhe, lembrei de cada momento, estava pronto para meu futuro ato.

Dei dois passos para trás ainda mirando a paisagem e o céu, deixando o lugar. Entretanto, no terceiro passo, algo me impedia de seguir adiante. Virei-me bruscamente assustada para me cerificar do que me impedia seguir adiante.

- É tarde e está escuro. Não tem medo de ficar sozinha. Não presa por sua vida?

Engoli em seco. Tremi ao ouvir a voz que há tempos desejava incansavelmente escutar. Minha cabeça girava, minha barriga formigava, e uma onda elétrica corria por meu corpo. Meu fôlego desapareceu, na verdade ele já tinha pulado para fora a muito tempo, e agora estava bem a minha frente, meu fôlego sempre fora ele. Com olhos hipnotizados e brilhando só conseguir balbuciar:

- Sa-Sasuke-Kun...

- Realmente, não irei deixá-la ficar aqui sozinha. Amigos não fazem isso, não é verdade?

E sorriu ironicamente, enquanto eu ficava completamente estática apenas processando tudo que via. Em um relance ele me puxou para seus braços fortes e definidos apertando-me em um abraço caloroso, para que logo depois pudesse misturar seus lábios quentes nos meus trêmulos. Explorava cada canto da minha boca com sua língua úmida, roubava o ar dos meus pulmões. Aquele gosto doce e viciante. O que fazer se não me entregar.

Até que o ar faltou e tivemos que nos separar. Eu não racionava. O que acabei de viver fora verdade? Constatei que sim logo depois que ele me obrigou a encarar-lo, adentrando tão intensamente minha alma com aqueles olhos negros, que não pude deixar de viajar no seu olhar, de tentar ler através daqueles dois ônix que me olhavam. Então me veio a dor, lembrando-me do meu verdadeiro motivo de fazer-me querer vê-lo.

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Olhava-o tão emocionava e então chorando desatinei a falar:

- Desculpa. Eu sei que fui infantil, e idiota em julgar as coisas sem saber. Ah, você não perece essa menina idiota. Apenas deixe-me pedir desculpa, e sumo de sua vida. – Disse um pouco triste, embora determinada e voltei meu olhar ao chão. Contudo senti seus dedos firmes levantando minha cabeça forçando-me a encará-lo.

- Te desculpo, mas só se me desculpa também por não ter tipo créditos no celular para não poder de ligar avisando-a que não ia encontrá-la no parque. – Esclareceu-se brincalhão, transparecendo que minhas atitudes irracionais e inexplicáveis nunca lhe fizeram um verdadeiro efeito de decepção.

Internamente sentia-me mais leve por conseguir desculpar-me e tirar um peso da consciência de um erro de anos atrás. Então nos dois rimos. E voltamos a nos abraçar, mimando um ao outro, matando aquela saudade imensa alimentada de anos separados. Apenas correndo pelo parque apreciando as belas luzes da cidade, apenas revivendo tempos passados e inesquecíveis, apenas aprendendo um com o outro.

**...**

**Hey! sonna ni utsumuite bakari icha**

_Hey! Se você mantiver sua cabeça nesse enforcamento_**  
Mieru mono mo mienaku naru kara**

_Você não poderá ver as coisas que tem possibilidades de enxergar_**  
Sora miagete keep your head up!!**

_Olhe para o céu, mantenha sua cabeça alta_**  
Hey! "miageta sora ni ima, nani wo omou?"**

_Hey! Quando você mira o céu, o que vê?_**  
Itsuka kirameku ano hoshi no youni ...**

_Algum dia, como aquela estrela_**  
I wanna shine**

_Eu vou brilhar!_

_**...**_

Quando cansamos, sentamos no velho banquinho e encaramos o céu estrelado. Em meio a uma imensidão de estrelas, uma se movia. Uma promessa? Um sonho? Uma estrela cadente...

Este tempo todo me mantive bloqueada por meu próprio erro. Então decidir enfrentá-lo e buscar a possibilidade de concertá-lo.

Tentarei brilhar como aquela estrela. Reviverei as esperanças, consertarei meus erros. Sempre há tempo. E então brilharemos realizados quando fizermos.

**ミ***

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

Siiiiiiiiiimmmm!

Minha amiga secreta do amigo X da Defenders é a **Sakura Pimentel**! A Pime-Chan das fics mais MARAS!! Aaaaaa, nem de perto minha fic ficou tão massa como as dela, mas foi feita de coração, embora o tempo não me deixasse detalhar tanto os fatos como eu queria. ;_; Espero que tenha gostado. A fic é inteiramente sua! o/ ^.^

Avisinhos:

1ª) Desculpe por algum errinho ortográfico. Eles sempre escapam (ainda mais comigo). E se alguem notou, sim, eu modifiquei algumas coisinhas (nada drástico), da narração que eu tinha postado primeiro.

2ª) Minha imaginação não estava a das melhores no dia que eu escrevi. Então qualquer falta de nexo, foi por causa de uma coisa chamada: Bloqueio para escrever! /comoproceder?

3ª) E para quem quiser, deixo aqui o link direto para a música da songfinc ^.^: .com/watch?v=WQQssseU29I&feature=related

E mandem reviews, eles me animam e como vou melhorar se vocês não me apontarem onde? ^..^ /

:*


End file.
